


Something embarrassing

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embarassment, Fluff, Greg ask Mycroft for help, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, coffeeshop, missing item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Dialogue: "Erm…hi!"Circumstances: In a coffee shop late in the eveningMention: Something stolen





	Something embarrassing

“Erm…hi.” Greg approached the table where Mycroft was sipping his coffee.  
“DI Lestrade.” he looked up at him with surprise.  
“Hi.”  
“Want to join me?”  
“Oh, no…if I drink coffee this late in the evening I won’t sleep tonight. I was wondering if you could help me.” he mumbled he couldn’t look Mycroft in the eyes.  
“Sit…what can I help you with?” he smiled at him warmly, worry hiding in his eyes.  
“It is…there is something that was once my possession and now not.” he fiddled with his hands.  
“Sherlock stole something embarrassing from you.”  
“Yeah.” his ears were burning.  
“What is it?”  
“Something embarrassing.” he repeated.  
“How am I going to get it back for you if I don’t know what I’m looking?” he tilted his head.  
“You are really willing to…oh thank you Mycroft.” he sighed grabbing his hand.  
“Sure, so what is it?” he looked at their conjoined hands.  
“A dvd.” he whispered.   
“All right.” he picked up his coat. “Why don’t you stay, I’ll be back in a hour…tops.”  
“Thank you.” he finally looked at him, he feared what he will see, but there was no sign of disdain, resentment in his eyes.   
“Be back soon.” he waved back from the door.

“One box delivered safely.” Mycroft put it on the table not long after, Greg’s head shot up. “Everything he took is in it. He was interested in your old ID.”  
“Got that too?” he opened the box looking through it franticly.   
“Yes, everything in it.”  
“Thank you.” he sighed. “Thank you so much.” he closed it holding tightly to his chest.  
“Sure…you drank coffee.” he pointed at the mug.  
“I was nervous…I…” Mycroft just smiled at him and this time took the chair next to him.  
“So what are your plans…now that you damned yourself to a wakeful night?” he asked nonchalantly.  
“Nothing really.” he answered not really understanding what he wanted to get at. “Why?”  
“We could…” he pulled the box away from him and opened it. “…get rid of this.” he fished out the dvd with his long fingers. “And make a new one.” he whispered the end to his ears making Greg shiver.  
“Yes.” he whispered hoarsely. “Yes…” he broke the disk and threw it behind his back.


End file.
